


Movie Distraction

by AlloftheFandom



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuz i said so and whos gonna stop me, Dave is a mutantblood, Davekat Week 2017, Day 2: AU/Trope, For davekatweek, M/M, No one thats who, Species Swap, trans!karkat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlloftheFandom/pseuds/AlloftheFandom
Summary: Karkat has some trouble sleeping and Dave is more than willing to help with it.





	Movie Distraction

Sleep wasn't coming easy to Dave no matter how hard he tried. Not that there was really any effort or cognitive thought needed to sleep. Maybe that was his problem, thinking too hard on what came after the bliss of a mostly peaceful trip through the void. Pondering the thought to hard it kept him up while his boyfriend slept.  


As the time had passed on the meteor, Karkat had adjusted better to getting sleep despite his insomniac tendencies. Dave spared a glance over at the sleeping human, wishing he could be slumbering alongside him and venturing through whatever bubble he was in. Having him by his side while he walked between the afterlife and the waking world was nice, keeping him from panicking too badly over his dead friends. Not to say that Karkat didn't have his own issues with bearing guilt that was not his own for millions of versions of his friends that had died unfairly.  


Karkat woke with a start, grabbing for Dave in a frantic rush. He buried his face in his chest, whimpering softly. Dave gently petted his hair and shooshed him until he'd calmed down enough to talk.  


"What's going on, babe?" Dave asked after a minute of silence.  


Karkat shook his head against the troll's chest and gripped at his arms.  


"Don't wanna talk about it, huh?" Dave murmured, running a hand through his messy curls. "That's chill too, we can have a silent stay up party if you want to. We could watch more of your dumb romance movies if that would help get your shit back to the right side it should be on.  


"They're not dumb..." Karkat grumbled, slipping off the bed to grab his laptop and a dvd.  


"Yeah yeah, whatever. If that's what you have to tell yourself to convince yourself that they're not panrottingly similar and formulaic that's cool. Don't come crying to me when you finally figure out that your man crush on Dane Cook is complete bullshit." Karkat dumped the laptop onto Dave's legs, shooting him a sharp glare.  


"Shut your wordhole, prickeater." Karkat said. "Now put the movie on before I have to start ripping my hair out to keep myself from thinking about it."  


Dave booted the laptop up and put the movie on. Oh great, it was some shitty movie from what Karkat fondly referred to as the 80s for what? The 518th time? It was an old classic and how could you go wrong there?  


Dave leaned against the wall as comfortably as he could without his horns banging against the metal everytime he shifted. Karkat curled up next to him, resting his head on his boyfriend's lap as he mouthed along with the dialogue of the movie. He shifted a little to accommodate his boyfriend's head and make sure he was comfortable.  


He found himself drifting in and out of consciousness throughout the movie until just a bit before the end. Karkat's uncomfortable shifting had reached its peak and he turned his whole body away from Dave which ended up rousing him back into awareness.  


"Wha's goin on Kat?" Dave asked sleepily, resting a hand on his boyfriend's side. "Are you alright?"  


"Y-yeah. I'm fine, don't worry about it." Karkat responded, through clenched teeth. Dave fully sat back up.  


"Babe, something's clearly wrong if you're acting like that. Just talk to me about it, I love you and I want to help you out with this. Get you feelin good again. Ready to crash them parties harder than the cruel-aid man. No one will be able to repair the damage done to their walls or their minds. The wounds can never heal. Therapy can't do shit to help keep out the memory of a big ol glass pitcher crashing through a building." Dave ran his hand up and down Karkat's side, worried about how much he was shaking under his touch.  


"God fucking! Dave, shut your mouth before I shove my foot in there for you." Karkat said, swatting Dave's hand away.  


"Babe, please..." Dave trailed off, pulling his hand back gingerly. "Tell me what's wrong. I'm really worried."  


Karkat simply huffed at him and kept his body firmly turned away from him, still shaking.  


"Please." Dave said, coaxing Karkat to turn over to him. "Talk to- Oh shit."  


Dave felt his face heat up as he realized why Karkat was acting so upset. He had his hand down his boxers, but he wasnt moving it. Dave realized that it was probably his fault that his boyfriend stopped. Oops.  


"Fuck, Kat, I'm so sorry I had no idea that you were doing that. I uh..." Dave wasn't fully sure how to respond. On the one hand he felt guilty as hell for bothering him while he was doing the deed, despite the fact they were in very much the same space and not letting on to what was being done was near impossible. And on the other, his bulge had definitely started taking an interest in the proceedings even though Dave was certain he wouldn't actually get laid.  


"Dave, it's fine. It's my own fault for thinking you wouldn't notice it." Karkat said, blushing heavily. "The movie just got to a really good part and I..."  


"Oh my god, you fucking dork." Dave started laughing. "You seriously let a little softcore porn scene in a shitty romance movie get you all hot and bothered? God babe, I swear that's the funniest and cutest damn thing."  


"What?" Karkat looked bewildered. "How is it even remotely cute? It's pretty damn gross if you ask me."  


"Nah, not really. It's just the kinda stuff you're into and it's cute. Like a sexy cute. I really like it." Dave said simply.  


Karkat blinked at him and opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted.  


"I could help with that if you want." Dave offered, tracing a hand up his side. "Obviously if you don't want me to I don't gotta, but I'd be hella down to help you out if you feel up for it."  


"Only if you want to." Karkat looked down at his hand that was still in his boxers. "You really don't have to, I know I'm-"  


Dave cut him off with a kiss, cupping his face in his hands. He pulled back after a moment.  


"Seriously babe, it's chill." Dave gave him a thumbs up and slipped his hand down his boyfriend's boxers.  


Dave cupped him gently in his hand and ran his fingers along him. He focused his attention on rubbing at Karkat's clit and shoving his boxers down past his knees. Karkat bucked into his hand, mumbling curses under his breath at the touches.  


"Nngh... Dave, please... I want you..." Karkat moaned, hands clawing at his boyfriend's back. "I want you in me."  


"Aww, do you?" Dave teased, rubbing him slower. Karkat grabbed him harshly by the collar of his shirt.  


"Yes, asshole. Now do it before I kick you out of my room and do it myself." Karkat growled and kissed him hard.  


Dave nodded, flustered and slipped a finger inside him, curling it upwards. Karkat jumped a little as his fingers massaged inside him, but relaxed as he adjusted to the feeling. He moaned softly, rocking his hips with the troll's touches.  


"More, please." Karkat insisted, kissing Dave again. "I want your bulge in me."  


Dave nodded against him, still working him open with his fingers. He struggled trying to get his pants off, but he eventually succeeded. By then, his bulge had squirmed its way out into the air which made Dave shiver. Wow, was it always so cold in there?  


Karkat grabbed for him, laying back and spreading his legs open for him. Dave slotted himself between his boyfriend's legs and guided his bulge inside him. He watched for a moment to make sure Karkat wasn't too uncomfortable before fully letting his bulge move around in him.  


The human boy shook hard as his boyfriend moved inside him, moaning out loud praises he didn't care if anyone heard. Not in that moment at least. His lover was having just as hard of a time staying quiet, unluckily for anyone else who could possibly hear.  


Dave could feel himself dripping more the closer and closer he got to cumming, soaking the sheets on the bed in a bright shade of red. That wasn't coming out anytime soon he was sure, but he also didn't care. What mattered then was the fact that Karkat was shaking hard and squeezing around him as he came, finally pushing him over the edge as well.  


Karkat let out a soft sigh as his boyfriend's bulge retreated out of him and back into its sheath. Dave curled up next to him and they rested together in the sticky silence.  


A few minutes passed as they both composed themselves again. Karkat seemed concerned about the state of his laptop which had ended up getting knocked to the floor at some point and lightly splattered by a certain troll's jizz. Dave suddenly remembered the question he'd meant to ask before they'd gotten caught up in a steamy round of alien copulation.  


"Hey uh, babe. Why did you wake up like that?" Dave asked, concerned.  


"Hm? Oh it was nothing, just a bad memory about Gamzee." Karkat responded. "I'm alright now, I promise."  


"You sure?" Dave pressed.  


"Yes I'm sure, jizz pop-tart. Now will you help me get this mess cleaned up? Most of it's not my shit."  


"I don't think it's either of our shit-"  


"Put a can in it Strydr." Karkat grumbled. "Just help me already."  


"Ugh fine." Dave said, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> haha whoops i accidentally wrote smut again  
> i hope its chill if this is smutty for dkw  
> if not i am very sorry yall  
> also dave in this is short for davvid cuz im uncreative


End file.
